


Am I not normal?

by orphan_account



Category: The Dumping Ground
Genre: Basically me projected through Gus, Hurt/Comfort, Sensory Overload, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Kudos: 6





	Am I not normal?

Gus covered his ears, trying to drown out the noise of everyone fighting downstairs, he groaned as he clenched his eyes shut, trying to focus on anything that wasn’t the noise.

He didn’t realise he had started crying, everything was too overwhelming, he couldn’t think.

”this is why they hate you” 

He cried harder at the thought.

”you couldn’t of actually thought they cared about you? You’re crying over noise, pathetic”

”M-Mike does” he whispered to no one, continuing arguing with himself.

”it’s his job to”

Gus just whimpered, his own thoughts had drowned out the noise of the others.

”They were right, you aren’t normal at all” The thought practically sneered at him.

Gus stopped crying, glancing out of his window as he got up, the voice encouraged him as he got closer to the closet. He moved on autopilot as he grabbed the rope and his book on different types of knots. Page 31, the hangman’s knot.

He tensed his jaw as he dragged his seat to the middle of the room, tying the rope to the beam on his ceiling.

He forgot about everything else, hazily focusing on what he was doing now.

He ripped a piece of paper out of one of his notebooks, scribbling out anything he wrote, he crumpled the paper and gave up.

He took a deep breath as he stood on the chair, everything became blurry with tears, he hadn’t heard Mike enter his room, he didn’t notice he was there until-

”Gus? What are- oh Gus please get down"

”Mike” Gus quickly got down, instantly burying his head in the crook of Mike’s neck, Mike just wrapped his arms around Gus and made soothing noises. 

Gus cried onto Mike's shoulder for what felt like hours, sobs echoed through him until he was left exhausted, still slumped against Mike.

"You know I can't make you talk but please promise that you won't do this again?"

Gus tiredly nodded against Mike.


End file.
